1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to upper extremity prostheses, and more specifically to a modular fishing rod apparatus for use with an upper extremity prosthesis.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
After the loss of a limb, upper extremity amputees often are fitted with a prosthesis with which to regain bilateral function and resume their daily activities. Many types of prostheses cosmetically or operationally emulate the hand, wrist, and/or arm itself. Some prostheses incorporate means for removably attaching an implement to the distal end thereof. Such devices eliminate the amputee's need to grasp and manipulate the implement with a prosthetic hand, as the implement comprises a continuous extension of the prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,344,357 issued Jun. 22, 1920 to George A. Shirer teaches a cuff wrapped around the wrist having a slot and a stud on the side of the cuff. The cuff is used with implements such as knives and forks having shafts made of spring metal and having a slot defined in the shaft so that the shaft is inserted through the slot on the cuff, the slot on the shaft is fitted over the head of the stud on the cuff, and the shaft is pulled down to lock the implement in place.
Several inventions and patents have described different upper extremity implement attachment systems, many having a plurality of interchangeable tools. The tool-mounting prosthetic device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,078, for example, comprises a laceable sleeve having a solid forepiece for engaging a residual limb, where the forepiece has an inwardly-directed annular rim that receives a tubular threaded socket. The tubular threaded socket in turn receives a variety of tools, each having a threaded stud at the handle end for engaging the threaded socket. The prosthetic device of '078 concentrates exclusively on carpentry and cutting tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers, hatchets, machetes and handsaws.
Similarly, U.S Pat. No. 3,802,302 discloses a tool-holding prosthetic device. A set of specially-designed tools, including a hammer, wrenches and pliers, have handles with adapters that receive a snap connector having a spring loaded detent ball member, the snap connector threadably engaging a prosthetic arm. In an alternative, the connector may be a ball and socket connector so the tool may rotate or bend laterally to 90.degree..
The implement attachment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,113 features a connector with a ball and socket joint which is threadably attached to a prosthetic arm. The joint is secured by a crosspin through the ball to permit pivoting movement but precluding full rotational movement. A golf club, tennis racket, or other implement is threadably attached to the connector. Each of these implements is of the "swinging type," with the ball-socket joint of the body member enabling limited pivotal movement. Hence the attachment of '113 would not be well-suited for non-swinging type implements that instead require a steady and rigidly immobile extension, such as a fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,312 discloses a fishing rod attachment especially for the fisherman with only one arm prosthesis. The attachment comprises a support arm that threads into the arm prosthesis, the support arm having a clamping block attached to its free end. The fisherman casts with his good arm and places the butt end of the rod in his mid-section while securing the rod in the clamping block, allowing him to operate the reel with his good hand.
Unlike in other artificial limb implement attachment devices, the rod used with the device of '312 is not itself an extension of the prosthesis. The musculature of the shoulder and residual limb are not used for any other purpose than holding the rod braced against the mid-section. Hence, the device fails to make full use of the residual functional capacity of the injured limb, and is uncomfortable in use from the necessity of supporting the rod with the mid-section of the body.
Other prosthesis tool attachment devices involve complex multi-component assemblies having a diverse multiplicity of attachable implements and providing articulation capabilities to allow a variety of positions relative to the prosthesis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,444, for example, teaches a two part attachment for an artificial arm, the first part threadably engaged to the artificial arm, the second part connected to the first part by a worm gear so that it pivots to various angles by manually operating the worm gear. Tools or implements attach to the second part by a spring loaded ball and detent connector. Among the claimed tools or implements are cutting tools, such as saws, files, knives, scrapers and awls, various wrenches, such as open and closed end wrenches, ratchet wrenches, adjustable wrenches, Allen wrenches and pipe wrenches, spoons, scoops, spatulas, brushes, fishing rods and stirring devices. While versatile, the device depends on a complicated and expensive mechanism and does not have features dedicated to the use of a fishing rod.
In light of the shortcomings of the above inventions and patents, there is a need for a fishing rod that is dedicated to an upper extremity prostheses. There is also a need for a fishing rod that comprises an operational extension of a person's residual limb to permit usage of residual upper extremity musculature for greater control and more versatile and natural bilateral motion. There is also a need for a prosthesis attachment apparatus that is easily handled by upper extremity amputees and serves the specific function of securing a fishing rod onto an upper extremity prosthesis.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.